1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools for adjusting slack in air brakes and more particularly pertains to a new air brake slack adjusting tool for pushing in the locking collar on a slack adjuster bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand tools for adjusting slack in air brakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand tools for adjusting slack in air brakes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes inventions having pliers with handles and with various styles of working end portions. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior art do not disclose a new air brake slack adjusting tool.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new air brake slack adjusting tool which has many of the advantages of the hand tools for adjusting slack in air brakes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new air brake slack adjusting tool which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hand tools for adjusting slack in air brakes, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a first elongate member having a handle portion and a slack adjuster portion; and also includes a second elongate member being pivotally attached to the first elongate member and having a handle portion and a support portion; and further includes a ratcheting mechanism being disposed in the slack adjuster portion for engaging a locking collar on an air brake. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the air brake slack adjusting tool in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new air brake slack adjusting tool which has many of the advantages of the hand tools for adjusting slack in air brakes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new air brake slack adjusting tool which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hand tools for adjusting slack in air brakes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new air brake slack adjusting tool for pushing in the locking collar on a slack adjuster bolt.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new air brake slack adjusting tool that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new air brake slack adjusting tool that eliminates having to use a hammer and a box end wrench.